Regret
by Arxaith
Summary: The smirk on Axel's face melted away and was placed with a look of sorrow. His weapons vanished. "You seriously don't remember me? Think! You know me!" he said grabbing Roxas's shoulders and shaking him...akuroku...contains yaoi...m to be safe...2 of 3


Regret

"Keep it clean fellas," the referee said handing Roxas and Vivi their weapons. The two faced each other as the ref hurried out of the arena. Roxas glared at Vivi. _If I beat him_, he thought, _me and my friends get the prize_. The boys ran at each other. Roxas knocked Vivi back, scooping up the red orb he dropped. They fought about five minutes. Roxas jumped back. He held his weapon out and ran toward Vivi.

Suddenly, a weird feeling came over him. He stopped and looked around, realizing everyone had frozen. A swirling white cloud shrouded Vivi and he became one of those things in white that had been following Roxas yesterday. "Again?!" he said as more appeared. The plastic blue sword in his hand transformed into a giant key. "Again?" he said holding the Keyblade out. He gripped the blade and started slashing at the creatures, killing them on contact.

Finally, after destroying all of them, he stood up straight, trying to catch his breath. He looked at the crowd, realizing time was still frozen. _clap clap clap_ Roxas turned at the sound to see a person wearing a long black cloak, with the hood up, walking toward him. "Alright Roxas. Fight fight fight."

Roxas eyed the man, trying to see his face.

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." The man pulled the hood off of his head. He had bright red spiky hair, green eyes, and a small triangle was tattooed under each eye.

"Axel?"

"Talk about blank with a capital B. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Two circular weapons appeared in his hands.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

The smirk on Axel's face melted away and was replaced with a look of sorrow. His weapons vanished. "You seriously don't remember me?...Think! You know me," he said grabbing Roxas's shoulders and shaking him.

Roxas backed away and said, "Okay, you've officially freaked me out."

Axel sighed and lightly touched his cheek. "Then maybe you'll remember this." Without giving Roxas a chance to speak, he pressed his lips against his, kissing him gently.

Roxas's eyes widened. He pushed the red head off of him. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Roxas-" Axel stepped closer to him.

"Stay away from me!" he said backing away. "Whoa!" He fell flat on his back off the side of the arena. He sat up using his elbows.

Axel smirked and folded his arms. "Well aren't you in a perfect position." He got down on his knees, slowly crawling toward Roxas, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off of me," Roxas said trying to push him away.

Axel grabbed his hands. "You loved me once. I'm just trying to help you remember." He kissed him again.

Roxas squirmed, but there was no escape. Axel had his wrists pinned at his sides and his legs pinned down with his knees. The red head was stronger than he looked.

Axel's lips trailed down Roxas's neck, nipping lightly at his flesh. He seized Roxas's x shaped zipper with his teeth and pulled it down, revealing the younger boy's collar bone.

For some strange reason, Roxas was getting the sense of deja vu. Only instead of lying in the middle of the Sandlot, Axel had him pinned to a red bed, kissing him passionately...and he was kissing back.

"_You do know if Xemnas finds out about this, we're both dead?" Roxas whispered in Axel's ear._

"_I don't care. He's busy with Saix. Like he's going to notice you're not in your room," Axel said gripping Roxas's hips._

"_True...And I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."_

Axel laced his and Roxas's fingers as his lips found the blonde's. Roxas closed his eyes tightly. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please stop," he whispered as Axel started nipping at his neck again.

He pulled away from the younger boy and sighed sadly. The red head could see Roxas was terrified of what he might do. Axel stood up slowly. Roxas opened his eyes. Axel smiled sadly at his former lover. "I wish you could remember me," he said before vanishing in a swirling black cloud.

Roxas stood up and pulled his zipper back up. The crowd started cheering again. Vivi was lying on the ground and Roxas's friends were running over to congratulate him. It was as if nothing ever happened. But Roxas knew it wasn't that simple. Something did happen between him and that tall red-headed man. If only he could remember what.


End file.
